Surely Students pay attention on global warming, but there has been no history when and how the pollution emerged into our lives. Just do a quick reflection on our daily technological lifestyle; you drive a car, commute, and use electricity for entertainment and communication in schools as well as in offices. While traveling, you burn diesel, petrol, or gas, while commuting you use electricity, to store your data, you use SSD drives, flash drives or DVD but finally you submit your report on a sheet of paper. The point is, at some stage in a manner we all creating discards. One and half a century back, whatever the wastage was produced by humans and animals was mostly decomposed, or it is not an environmental polluting substance. But now due to the increased reliance on technology, presently man using most of the resources available on the land and within hundred and fifty years we used almost all the resources (nonrenewable). Now it is time to stop what we doing and find safe methods to continue the life at the same speed.
Today there is lot of technology integration into the classroom, but anyway you have to use paper along with computer because there is no proper technology integration yet. It is time to replace something with paper in the classroom to reduce pollution as well as to bring the effective technology integration into the classroom. In fact without writing and reading practice, there is no other way to improve human memory in all the content areas. The more you speak (as well as different languages), do, and participate in activities along with reading and writing, the more of problem solving capacity you will get. However, this ability differs from person to person due to their experience and practice.
Having computer knowledge is an additional skill; it is not an alternate, or substitute for paper, pen and pencil. Your hand writing coordination by using pen and pencil with your intelligence is much higher than the coordination with any other technology or computer and keyboard. For instance, the tests scores of paper and computer are always differ, even though you give those same questions as well as the same number of questions. So always you get different time duration for paper based test and computer based test administration. Most of the famous writers still use paper and pen to express their thoughts, and later they bring into the computer. However you can also master the skill with computer key board but during this process you need to go through many skill correction processes like spelling, and grammar, if you're new to that particular language, definitely it will take some more extra time too.
Schools and Universities are tried to replace computer with paper, yet they are not succeeded, so now they are keeping computers in the labs away from classroom. Computer needs different skills to operate, in the classroom from elementary to university, if you have good typing skills you can take notes and use it effectively otherwise, by the time you type a word your teacher might completed a paragraph.
We all definitely need computers but not in the classroom, they are just perfect in computer lab. All the students must continue their reading and writing practice in all the contents up to Bachelors level, because up to that level neuropsychological development will not be completed. However, form masters level also you need to practice reading and writing but it depends on the individual's chosen profession.
To have computer in the classroom for every student it is very expensive, it needs funding, and other thing is, every two to three years software companies upgrade their software, due to that many online operated text material cannot be downloaded unless until you have a compatibility software in your system. Upgrading software and hardware is great deal in this economy for public schools and as well as to the universities.
Any way the point is computer technology is separate knowledge it is not enhancing the natural skills of reading and writing (it may help in certain conditions, for Example: accommodations and modifications for exceptional). If you go beyond the nature it happens just like that. Today, most of the children in the world suffering with writing problems, either they can't write nor they can't type on the key board. This problem is not only with the children, it is up to PhD level without any discrimination.
When they get into the real jobs most of the newcomers, facing problems related to writing and typing while completing their projects. Because most of them take excess time to complete their assignments due to the lack of sufficient typing and writing skills.
Technology should enhance the natural processes, if you stop natural process it will cost you one day.
In order to contribute to solve some of the above mentioned problems, as well as an interventionist and educator, I continuing my personal research in various aspects of human life and technology, as a part of that, the present invention “Student, Teacher, Administrative and Research Coordinating Helper” (STARCH) is the one.